Appliances using the sous vide method for slow cooking food using a hot water bath are known. Food desired to be cooked using this method is placed into a food safe bag, evacuated, and sealed. The bag is then immersed into a water bath at a usually much lower than normal cooking temperature for a selected time. There are many advantages of using this method including being able to cook food at a very precise temperature while avoiding overcooking but cooking the food thoroughly and evenly throughout. Many of these appliances are designed as stand-alone units with a large water tank for use on the countertop. Such appliances are bulky and large requiring valuable countertop space. In addition, prior to cooking the food the bag the food is cooked in must be evacuated and sealed prior to cooking. This requires the use of a separate vacuum packaging unit which also takes up valuable countertop space.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved food cooking system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.